New Horizons
by Onyx- Chic
Summary: He made a mistake by not telling her the truth, but what if she doesn't want to listen? Where do you draw the line between necessity and omission? What will save them from demise? Please review even if its just to say it sucks.
1. Welcome to my life

**A/N: I own nothing in this story but the plot. Enjoy! =]**

Warm droplets of water cascaded down my arched back, washing away with it my sorrows. This summer had been a horrific one.

_A terrified scream rebounded from the room down the corridor reverberating to me down the long hallway. Cautiously I stalked down the corridor to the opened door. _

"_**Crucio!"**Cried__ an enraged voice. It was swiftly followed by more tortured shrieks._

Trembling, I stretched out my hand and turned off the jets of water.I wrapped my body in the comfort of the fluffy white towel which sat folded on the shelf. Gingerly I made my way towards the fogged mirror. With one fluid swipe I cleared a path in the midst of the haze to be greeted by the image of what appeared to be an average teenage girl to the world. That is, until you studied the depth of her almond shaped, brown orbs. They were haunted and spoke of great angst and pain. Quickly I changed the focus of my attention to my hands which lay motionless on the polished marble sink.

"_What are you doing to them?!" I screeched. The sight before me made my stomach churn. Blood splattered the windows and the white walls of the office, speaking of the tragedies which the people who lay haphazardly on the floor had befallen. The male of the pair dragged himself slowly towards what could be assumed to be his wife._

"_Jane." He cried, "Jane, Jane!" he screamed franticly as he shook her lifeless body back and forth._

_I tore my eyes away from the sight to gaze at the perpetrator of these heinous crimes. Long blonde hair fell from his skull and collected itself at the nape of his neck in a long and tidy ponytail. Steel blue-grey eyes pierced mine. His black attire was as usual immaculate, never betraying their wearer's true intentions. _

"_Lucius!" I spat. The word left my lips with more venom than I had expected. "What have you done!?" my words came out in an agonized screech._

"_My dear little mudblood! Right on time." He said as a malicious smile graced his features. _

My eyes swiftly moved back up to the mirror, fury now present in their murky pools.

"_Avada Ked-" he spun around to me saying._

_Before the words could be finished on his tongue I had summoned all the dark magic I could from the core of my being and with it uttered the three fatal words. _

"Go to hell!"

_Suddenly the floor opened, molten anger gushing from its wound. "Lucius!" a voice hissed, "So nice of you to finally join me!"_

_This was accompanied by a heart wrenching scream and demonic laughter. "Thank you daughter!" the voice crooned, "You've done well!"_

_With its last words the wound resealed itself. _

"_Hermione." _

_At the sound of the voice my head swivelled around to meet the tortured gaze of Richard Granger._

"_Hermione I'm sorry" he croaked as the final iota of life faded from his eyes; his body slumping next to his already deceased wife. I reached my hand out and closed their eyes, wishing them a peaceful and eternal rest. _

"_Yeah, me too brother."_

Angrily and with a new passion burning within me I dressed and made my way down the stairs of the mansion, outside of which stood my one best friend accompanied by my brother. With a silent understanding they stood next to me with a curt nod as we apparated away.


	2. Chapter One Reformation

With an expressionless face I made my way through the bustling crowd of eager students from all walks of life who bustled about; greeting their friends, saying their farewells to their families and boarding the Hogwarts Express.

It was evident to all around me the drastic change in demeanour I had undertaken. After the tragic death of my brother and sister-in-law I had changed every aspect of my life with the exception of my maiden name. Some changes weren't as significant as others as I had started to change in the 4th year. Around the time of the Yule Ball with Viktor actually. Krum had been so egocentric that he believed I was head over heels for him after just acquiring his acquaintance which led to the misunderstanding that lead to his impromptu disappearance some two weeks later. The idiot had tried to rape me. Tried and his attempt had been made futile. With his disappearance went my snobby and superior attitude along with plenty of other things. For instance I gave up the endless and unnecessary studying, though I still kept the best grades in the entire school. And with it came a diversity to my attitude; I gave my fellow students a chance; I mingled with different houses, even Slytherins, befriending Pansy and Blaise. But with this attitude adjustment I lost the respect of the one guy I thought would never betray me. Ronald Weasley.

However after the death of my last family members by one Lucius Malfoy and his son the change was completed. His son, Draco Malfoy, my current ex-boyfriend.

_I heard heavy footfalls coming down the corridor I had just vacated. I got to my feet quickly. The sense of sorrow I had been wallowing quickly evaporated and was replaced by malice and rage._

_"Father I think that maybe we should..." the voice trailed off at the sight in front of him._

_"Her-"_

_"You." _

_"Hermione wait!"_

_"You let that monster do this!" I screeched helplessly._

_He ran towards me, fear and sorrow flashing across his eyes but his efforts were thwarted as he ran right into a barrier I had summoned from the raw magic within me. _

_"Why Draco?" I screamed, exerting pressure on my already strained lungs. "Why the hell did you let him do this? Didn't I mean enough to you for you to stop him?"_

_"Hermione you don't understand. I..."_

_"What don't I understand huh? That you let daddy dearest have a wee bit of fun with the filthy muggles? That you said you loved me just to let daddy Lucius exact his punishment on me for being a muggle born?"_

_"Hermione that isn't it just let me. Just let me explain" He cried. Desperation was clearly etched across his face._

_"I want nothing more to do with you Malfoy." _

_With those last words and a resounding pop I left the room. Draco still sat crumpled on the floor weeping. _

"I'll be fine mum. Quit pestering me already." He whispered vehemently.

"I'm sorry Draco but after yo- after your father disappeared I just couldn't." she sobbed helplessly dabbing her pink tinged cheeks furiously with her handkerchief. "I'm just worried about you Draco!"

"I know mum, I know." He said comfortingly.

I glided past him, my eyes never resting on him for more than a second which, apparently had been too long as he caught my gaze and started to say my name.

"Her-"

I quickly averted my gaze as I heard someone from quite some distance away bellowing my name. Slowly I pivoted to come face to face with a very out of breath Pansy Parkinson.

"There you are well it's about time we got going honey." She said with a knowing smirk.

"Yes, I do believe you are right pans." I replied

My departure was halted as someone quickly grasped my arm. The person swivelled me around quickly. I was greeted by a shock of red hair and freckles. The Weasleys.

"What do you want Ronald?" I snapped quite impatiently

"To high and mighty now to speak to the Weasleys are we now Granger?" he accused. "Too posh with your adopted brother, Zabini, and your side-kick, Potter?"

"Ron I really suggest that you ju-" Seamus stammered.

Unlike Ron Seamus at least understood not to piss me off. "Who the fuck do you think you are grabbing me and demanding information from me _Weasley? _For your information I want nothing to do with you not because of my newly acquired social status but because of your lack of crass decency and other _basic _measures of etiquette and decorum. Now remove your filthy hands from my arm. You're wrinkling my attire." With that I snatched my hand away from him, briefly noticing Draco standing behind him with a smug smirk. "Let's go guys." With that Harry, Pansy, Blaise and I left the platform and boarded the train.

I flounced down into the first seat in the compartment and sighed. This was going to be a tiring year. "Trumped you there mate!" exclaimed Blaise excitedly as he and Harry vied amiably in a game of wizards' chess. Pansy flipped through her magazine nonchalantly, commenting momentarily on something she found interesting.

The compartment door opened to reveal a tall and disgruntled Draco Malfoy. All movement within the compartment ceased and everyone looked up at the newcomer that is everyone but Hermione.

Pansy scooted into the corner away from Hermione leaving the only space in the compartment left between herself and the aforementioned witch. Tentatively Draco took his seat beside the chestnut haired girl. The tension in the room was rising at an alarming rate. He slowly extended his hand towards me. "Hermione I'm sor-"

"Save it Malfoy." I spat coldly as I snatched my belongings together.

"I'll be in the Heads Compartment if any of you need me." I said coolly as I stalked out of the compartment.

Every occupant of the compartment turned their heads to glare furiously at the blonde who now sat hunched over in his seat. An awkward silence enveloped the room until Harry decided to break it.

"Well done Draco. You've fucked up quite royally this time." And with that he left the compartment in search of Hermione.

After Harry had exited the compartment the three Slytherins had sat motionless as Draco openly wallowed in his self-pity.

Blaise cleared his throat, grasping the attention of all in the compartment "Well," he said testily. "Shouldn't you be in the Heads compartment with her? After all you are this year's Head Boy."

"Now isn't the time Zabini!" Malfoy snapped his arctic coloured eyes resting on his best friend

"Well when the fuck are you going to tell my sister the truth? She needs to know Draco."

Draco opened his mouth to give his response when Harry burst in to the room. "I agree Malfoy. If you haven't noticed she isn't exactly our Hermione."

"She won't listen to me. For the love of Merlin! She won't let me anywhere _near_ her." He moaned helplessly.

"Well," piped in Pansy. "You better fix it soon before the damage caused is completely irreparable. Plus now you have no excuse as you two will be sharing a commons and ALL of the same classes."

The compartment door opened once more to expose a rather annoyed Severus Snape. "Mr Malfoy you are to be seated in the Heads compartment immediately. And none of these hooligans are to be present." He said quite snidely.

"You better not ruin this chance Draco!" said Pansy.

**Draco's POV**

I lumbered to the Heads Compartment rather lackadaisically. This would be hell on earth. I slid open the compartment door to be greeted by the sight of Hermione slumped in the chair looking through the window. As soon as I set foot into the compartment she visibly stiffened. I didn't even attempt to speak to her initially. I just sat there gazing at her wishing that I could tell her the truth, let her know that I never stopped loving her, never would allow my bastard of a father to hurt her and I would most definitely never join in in such a sick act. A sigh rasped through my lips as I ran my hand through my tussled hair and a faint smile graced my face with the memory of how I came to wear my hair like this.

_I was walking down to the commons from the room which Blaise and I shared when I bumped into Hermione. _

_"You really should pay more attention to where you're going Malfoy." She said with a small smile. "Where are you off to in such a hurry any way?" _

_"Well I was just about to go meet Blaise down by the lake." He stated with her favourite lopsided smile._

_"Oh he went already did he? Well would you mind if I accompanied you down there? I was supposed to meet the wanker up here with Pansy but quite obviously they decided waiting for me wasn't a priority." She said with a slight giggle._

_"Oh um sure" I said uncertainly, using my hand to smooth my hair back against the nape of my neck._

_So we walked down to the lake together talking affably until we met up with Blaise and Pansy who were in a tight lip lock. I was about to clear my throat when I saw a jet of water emerge from Hermione's open palms and splash them. _

_"Well that works too" I muttered quite impressed. The couple broke apart with pansy screeching. "How did you do that though Granger?" I asked curiously. She spun around waving her arms about her majestically leaving behind a puff of smoke, a devious grin on her face all the while. After the smoke cleared all that was left was a slip of paper on top of a neatly folded pile of clothing. I picked it up still quite in awe. In a cursive hand which I came to know as Hermione's were two words. _

**_Look up. _**

_Doing as instructed I saw her perched on the branch of a tree clad in a white bikini._

_"Well while you three stand there looking all dazzled I think I'll go for a swim." With that she crouched and sprung into the air, executing a perfect somersault before landing quite gracefully into the murky depth of the lake. I rushed over to the lake peering in with great interest and fear. The lake was notorious for its vicious inhabitant like the giant squid and the merfolk. Suddenly I was being dragged into the water as to hands sprung out and rapped themselves tightly around my torso. I spluttered as I came up for air only to be greeted by the amused laughter of Blaise and Pansy and Hermione's smug grin. She swam over to me and ran her hands through my wet hair, tousling it every which way._

_"I rather like your hair like this Mr. Malfoy." _

A clap of thunder brought me from my reverie. Hermione was now asleep in the seat across from me. I gazed at her longingly knowing deep within myself that I'd have to make things right soon and get my Hermione back. I stood up and went to my trunk to retrieve my clothing so I could change as we were approaching Hogsmeade. I took off my shirt backing her as I knew she would not want to see my face if she were to suddenly wake up. Next came my pants which left me in only my boxers. From somewhere behind me someone cleared their throat and I spun around to be flush against Hermione.

**Hermione's POV**

I sat up hesitantly rotating my neck to rid it of its stiffness. I'd fallen asleep while gazing out of the window. The rain had been falling. I liked to think that the rain clouds were my protectors and the rain a symbol that someone were doing what I myself could not. Crying, caring. I bent over and picked up my clothing to go change. That was the reason that I had awoken in the first place, my "internal alarm" had been set off. As I picked up my clothing and stepped forward I was halted by the sinuous shape of someone's back. I sighed... this could only be one person. The one person who I hated now more than ever. Draco.

Eh em.

He spun around, his sun-kissed hair falling into his eyes. Memories of the intimate times we'd spent together rushed through my mind at the sight. I closed my eyes and shook my head, as if this action would dislodge my thoughts. Folding my arms across my chest I tilted my head to the side ad tapped my foot.

"Malfoy I don't know if you've realised but this compartment wasn't designed for your personal usage/ changing quarters. Now if you'll excuse me I'll be on my way" I said with an air of haughtiness. I stepped forward fully intending to stalk right past him when he grabbed my arm and spun me around to face him. He was only a few inches taller than I was and I would have had to tilt my head back slightly to see his eyes but instead I kept my eyes pressed firmly together, desperately trying to ignore his very presence. I stood there expecting him to try to speak to me again but instead he wrapped me firmly in his embrace. I was momentarily stunned by his actions. I relished in the feel of his strong arms wrapped around me in a comforting but almost possessive manner. My hands started to move upward to hug him back but I was assaulted by the image of him as he had stood there in that room.

_"Why Draco?" I screamed, exerting pressure on my already strained lungs. "Why the hell did you let him do this? Didn't I mean enough to you for you to stop him?"_

_"Hermione you don't understand. I..."_

A charge of raw energy surged through me and he leapt away from me as if he had been stung. His body crashed into the wall with a sickening thud. Neglecting the point that I was holding a grudge against him I ran towards him. Pure concern was radiating from every fibre of my being.

I knelt down beside his body and peeled off a piece of plaster from his abdomen. It had probably come off of the wall he had smashed into. Underneath laid a deep purple scar which branched out from a huge puddle above his chest. I gasped at the sight. _What have I done?_

Sobs wracked through my chest and tears raced down my face to land on his chest.

Pulling myself together I took his head and laid it on my lap. I let my open palm hover over the darkening wound on his chest. "Save his soul" I muttered. Slowly the branches which were creeping down the plain of his chest retracted into the initial wound. I screamed out in pain as the last of it bore painfully into me. Ripping open a gash in my soul. I continued to scream, never moving my hand even though the hole in my soul grew in size with each chord of the curse that entered. The compartment doors burst open and in bustled Blaise, Harry and Pansy.

"We were just coming to visit you Hermione when we hea-" Pansy began but her words were halted at the sight before her. On the floor an unconscious Draco was stretched out his head laying precariously on Hermione's lap and Hermione's hand suspended above a horrible looking wound on his chest. The girl on the floor released a terrifying scream as the chords of the curse continued to enter her body through her outstretched arm. Above her head a dark purple mist was hovering.

"Oh no!" gasped Blaise. "No, no, no, no!" he bellowed. "That'll kill her! Hermione stop, please Hermione you'll die if you don't."

The girl looked up from her position on the floor with unseeing eyes. Blood streamed down from them and coiled itself around her outstretched arm and entered into the now vacant hole she had just rid of the curse. With one final raspy breath her body slumped onto the floor over Draco's. Both of them were now unconscious. Harry rushed forward to try to save his friend but was stopped by Blaise.

"Harry don't! That mist above her it'll kill you. It's what's killing her" he said helplessly.

"No!" Harry bellowed "Hermione no!"

The mist which had been swirling around her head ominously now started to take a definite form and before them stood a tall mass of swirling clouds which created a man. A voice emerged from the mass.

"I am Geoffrey." It stated quite calmly. "And Hermione here is my daughter. Very hard for you to digest yes but it is the truth and now in this dire moment I must ask one thing of you in order to save the life of my daughter. You must each give her some of your blood. All of the details of this can be explained by Hermione but that in itself can only be done if you do this and save her life."

Without a second thought Harry slashed his hand and thrust it forward. "Do with it what you must. Just save Hermione."

Pansy however was more hesitant. " If I understand this the way I think I do then that would make you a spiritual being and that would make Hermione, a goddess." The last three words were muttered in disbelief and wonderment. "But that would mean that if we infuse our blood with hers she may die because of the different levels of magic."

The man nodded his head with grave acceptance "But, if we don't then she dies most indefinitely only to roam the earth as a tortured soul."

"Yes" Geoffrey conceded "But the thing is to infuse the blood with her I must give her my soul and in so doing I remove myself from existence and reside within Hermione's soul.

"Bull shit!" Blaise roared "this is all a hoax!" "The first bit about his and Hermione's true forms are accurate but Pansy you have the last bit muddled. " If we give him our blood he is tied to our souls for all eternity and we never get to leave this earth." Blaise whispered solemnly.

"Do you mean that we'll never die Blaise?"

"No Pansy it means you'll rot in hell for all eternity." Spat a raspy voice.

Every head in the room snapped around to stare at Hermione in astonishment. Behind the commotion Hermione was staggering to her feet. The blood having cleared up from her wounds but she was obviously still strained.

"No!" the man rasped. "You should be dead, you devil child!"

"Sorry to disappoint _father_ but I have plans. Now as for you. Your end is here." She raised her hand. A ball of white electricity crackled the air.

"Hermione you don't know what you're doing!" the man said trying desperately to stall his demise.

"Blaise, Harry get Draco out of here. Pansy make sure you let Draco know that I love him."

"You can do that yourself Hermione. You can do that for the rest of your life please just come with us, leave him in here alone!"

Hermione tried to smile but ended up with a grimace on her face. "I wish it were that easy. Now move it you three and get Draco out of here. You'll be safe once you shut the door of the compartment."

Pansy was crying hysterically now. "Hermione ple-"

"Do as you're told Pansy" I bellowed.

While Hermione had been ushering out pansy emotionally the boys had levitated Draco to the door and on a transfigured gurney. Tears welled in Hermione's eyes as she saw Draco.

With the emotions that manifested in her the strength and intensity of the orb grew stronger. Blaise and Harry dragged a wailing Pansy outside the door and shut it.

**Inside the Compartment**

"Well _father_ I think it's about time you joined Lucius."

"Oh no you don't you little grunt. I and I alone control the gates of hell! If I go down you're coming with me." He ranted on and on with his tirade of growing profanities.

I rushed forward quickly and slammed the white orb where his heart should have been. His form thrashed about in apparent agony. A silvery thread came from the opening of his mouth and snaked itself around my form as a dark and toxic gas escaped from his shrivelling feet. In a last ditch effort of self redemption he held onto my hand, releasing some of his escaping toxins into me. "You'll always have a piece of me" he cackled.

Soon the room was engulfed in a white light and Hermione's drained body fell to the floor.

**Outside of the Door**

Pansy was wailing with wild abandon and Draco was stirring fitfully in his sleep. Images of Hermione frequently passed through his mind.

_"You big oaf get off of me!" she squealed_

_"Not until you kiss me!" I said as I puckered up._

_Leaning forward she closed her eyes as I did mine, but instead of the kiss I'd expected I found myself beneath a grinning Hermione. "Unfortunately **sir **I can't comply with that blatant demand of yours at the moment" she declared triumphantly. With that she got up and dashed away._

I could hear Pansy bawling so I opened my eyes fearing for the worst. I was lying down and Blaise and Harry were trying to comfort Pansy. "Where is Hermione" I asked. The trio turned around to stare bewilderedly at me. "Am I stuttering? Is that it?" I questioned. "Where the bloody fuck is Hermione" I demanded.

"Draco" Pansy began feebly. "I'm so sorry but Hermione ..."

"That doesn't answer as to where she is Parkinson!" I snapped

"Draco Hermione is de-"

A shriek from the other side of the door answered my question for me. I bounded to my feet and staggered to the door.

"Draco don't!" Pansy squealed.

I ignored her and kept on my path. I wrung the door know open to see a blinding white light followed by a loud thud. I ran into the room ignoring the protests of my companions to find Hermione sprawled quite unceremoniously on the floor. I bundled her in my arms and her body slumped into my open arms with ease. Against my better judgement I started to panic and shook her in my arms like a ragdoll as I screamed her name. Then a coherent though t came to me and I checked for a pulse. It was nearly nonexistent but at least it was still there. Scooping her up into my arms carefully I lumbered out in to the hallway to be greeted by a batch of professors.

"She's dying!" I cried helplessly and that was the last thing I remembered as both of our bodies crashed to the floor.


End file.
